Yoda&Bacon
by mongryeongee
Summary: Welcome to Yoda&Bacon. Happy Watching. Do not forget to give us some points if you find us interesting. Thank you. CHANBAEK. YAOI. MATURE.
1. prolog

**mongryeongee present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfiction ChanBaek rate M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI, Mature content, No Children scenes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **do not bash this story. if you dont like, dont read.**

* * *

 ** _._**

Laptop sudah siap.

Yoda duduk di kasur depan laptop.

"Sudah siap?"

Mendapat anggukan, Yoda segera menyalakan _live streaming_.

"Cepat sekali orang - orang bergabung."

Yoda tertawa kecil. "Kita favoritnya, Bacon."

 _Cepat mulai! Aku sudah tidak sabar!_

 _Ah favoritku akhirnya live lagi. Cepatlah mulai~_

 _Hari ini kalian akan melakukan apa?_

 _Aku selalu menunggu kalian melakukan adegan sex T.T_

 _AYOLAH MULAI_

Yoda tersenyum kecil melihat beberapa komen yang tertera di layar. Setelahnya ia menarik Bacon menghadapnya, membuat Bacon membelakangi laptop dan setengah menutupi badan Yoda. Tentunya, wajah mereka sama - sama tidak terlihat di kamera.

 _Astaga pantatnya Bacon benar - benar sintal!_

 _YAH INILAH KENAPA AKU SUKA BACON LIHAT LAH PANTATNYA_ _A_

 _Astaga astaga ternyata Yoda juga sudah tidak memakai celana?!_

 _OH AKU SIAP UNTUK MENONTON PASANGAN KESUKAANKU_

Tangan besar Yoda mengelus bongkahan sintal nan mulus milik Bacon. Menepuk - nepuk bongkahan tersebut yang terlihat sangat kenyal, _spank-able_.

 _DIA MASIH MENGGUNAKAN CELANA DALAM TAPI DIA SUDAH TERLIHAT SEKSI_

 _Oh shit! Lihatlah tangan Yoda yang besar itu. Sangat pas di bokong Bacon T.T_

Tangan besar Yoda terus menerus merames dengan gemas bongkahan sintal milik Bacon. Membuat orang - orang memekik karena gemas.

Bacon menunduk menatap Yoda. Tersenyum kecil, Bacon menggigit bibirnya. Menyukai aksi Yoda.

Yoda menggeser celana dalam yang menutupi bokong Bacon. Mengelus dan menepak sesekali pada bokong yang tidak tertutup kain itu. Meramesnya sesekali membuat bokong Bacon seperti menari - nari karena terlalu kenyal.

 _Aku selalu menyukai bokong Bacon T.T_

 _Bukan kah itu perpaduan yang bagus? Big dick with big butt. Aw!_

 ** _Mr. Oh gives you 2000points!_**

Yoda yang melihat nya, tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih." Suara Yoda terdengar berat, seksi, dan _gentle_. Oh.. Sangat pria sekali~

Yoda perlahan membuka satu - satunya kain yang melekat pada tubuh Bacon. Celana dalam Bacon. Memperlihatkan keindahan yang sangat jelas kepada penonton.

 _SANGAT KENYAL DAN PADAT SEKALI OH MY GOD_

 _Sial. Ini bisa membuatku gila._

 _Padahal kalian hanya melakukan begini tapi benar - benar panas._

 _Aku suka._

 ** _Bitemyneck gives you 200points!_**

 ** _Chuachuu gives you 500points!_**

 _ **Bunnykitty gives you 1000points**!_

Yoda mengurut bokong Bacon secara teratur. Dari bawah sampai atas permukaan bokong tersebut. Benar - benar sintal, kenyal dan indah. Pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Satu jari Yoda ikut beraksi. Masuk ke dalam 'lubang' yang ada di tengah bokong Bacon. Memancing desahan kecil dari Bacon.

" _Mm_ _Yoda.._ "

"Apa?" Yoda medongakkan kepalanya ke atas menatap wajah Bacon. Sial. Bacon benar - benar cantik tanpa makeup sekalipun.

" _Enak..._ "

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Yoda. Memancing pekikkan kepada siapa saja yang menonton _live streaming_ mereka. Di antara gemas dengan tingkah laku Bacon dan merasa kepanasan dengan tingkah mereka.

Tingkah mereka tidak hanya sampai di situ saja. Sisanya, mereka menampilkan sesuatu yang membuat cairan kental berwarna putih keluar dari masing - masing kepunyaan mereka.

Diawali dari kepunyaan Baekhyun karena permainan jari Yoda, dan berakhir dari kepunyaan Yoda yang dikarenan permainan mulut Bacon.

Yoda&Bacon adalah pasangan yang terkenal di _live streaming_. Mereka kerap mempertontonan video 'yang tidak senonoh tapi menyenangkan' tapi tidak sampai klimaks.

Maksudnya, Yoda tidak pernah mempertontonkan adegan memasuki Bacon.

Mereka tidak pernah mempertontonkan adegan _sex_.

Penonton setia Yoda&Bacon berharap suatu hari nanti, mereka akan melakukannya di _live streaming_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

will be post after lebaran. or tidak sama sekali. thanks. selamat puasa.


	2. Chapter 1

**Yoda &Bacon by mongryeongee**

 **.**

 **7/2/2018**

* * *

Tebak hari ini hari apa.

Ya, Senin. Biasanya, tidak ada yang menyukai hari Senin, malah sebagian orang membencinya.

Tapi tidak berlaku bagi kaum _gay_ dan _fujoshi_ penonton setia _live streaming_ Yoda&Bacon. Mereka malah menanti - nantikan hari Senin. Karena hari Senin adalah hari dimana mereka akan melakukan _live streaming_! Selain hari Senin, hari Kamis juga merupakan hari kesukaan mereka -yang tadi disebutkan di atas- karena di hari itu juga Yoda&Bacon melangsungkan _live streaming_.

Awalnya, dua tahun yang lalu, mereka melakukannya secara _tidak terjadwal_ bahkan setiap hari juga bisa. Tapi sejak setahun lalu, entah karena apa, Yoda&Bacon mempunyai jadwal kapannya mereka akan melangsungkan _live streaming_. Mungkin mereka ada kesibukan di dalam dunia nyata? _Who knows._

Maka dari itu, si kaum _gay_ dan _fujoshi_ penonton setia mereka tidak sabar menunggu Senin malam. Mereka sudah merindukan Yoda&Bacon dari terakhir _streaming_ Kamis malam kemarin, tahu!

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung. Semoga harimu menyenangkan dan jangan lupa datang kembali, ya!" Suara ceria menyenangkan seorang pria yang memakai seragam pegawai dengan tulisan ' **The Purest Bakery** ' di punggungnya terdengar di pintu masuk sebuah toko roti&kue.

 **The Purest Bakery** adalah toko roti&kue yang berdiri sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Pemiliknya adalah orang berkebangsaan China yang bertunangan dengan orang Korea. Namanya Renjun. Hwang Renjun. 5 tahun yang lalu tokonya itu dibentuk, dari orang - orang tidak pernah melirik **The Purest Bakery** sampai sekarang tokonya itu adalah toko yang wajib dikunjungi saat melintasi daerah _Myeong-dong_ di Kota Seoul. Alasan selain karena kue&roti di tokonya itu juara, juga karena pegawai - pegawainya!

Pegawainya semua pria dan tampan, tahu! Totalnya ada 9 pria tampan yang membuat pelanggan bisa _cuci mata_.

"Dua jam sebelum pulang dan tiga jam sebelum _live streaming_. Uh oh! Aku sudah tidak sabar." Total pegawai yang ada di **The Purest Bakery** memang 9, tapi yang tampak kelihatan hanyalah 5 orang. Karena 4 orang lainnya mendekam di dapur. Ya, dari tugas membuat adonan sampai menghiasi kue. Nah si 5 orang ini, salah satunya, salah satu pelayan di sana berujar dengan sangat semangatnya. Tidak sabar untuk pulang.

"Oh yeah, aku juga sama, lululuuu! Rasanya aku ingin meminjam kantong ajaib milik doraemon dan meminjam alat pencepat waktu." Si orang yang berujar di depan toko tadi, sekarang sudah bergabung dengan teman - teman sepekerjaannya di meja kasir. Ikut menimbrung karena ia juga salah satu _penyuka_.

"Luhan _hyung_ dan Chen _hyung_ , jangan sampai kalian keterusan mengobrol seperti itu. Nanti kalian mengabaikan pelanggan, lagi!" Gerutu salah satu pria tampan yang melewati mereka menuju etalase roti. Sekedar mengecek dan membersihkan debu- kalau si etalasenya kotor.

"Jaehyun benar sekali, Luhan dan Chen sayang. Cepat kembali ke pekerjaan kalian. Tuh liat. Ada pelanggan datang." Nah satu lagi, ini pria yang paling mungil di antara mereka, si pegawai kasir. Ikut mengingatkan tapi lebih ke menyindir kedua temannya itu sambil menunjuk pintu toko dengan telunjuknya.

"Ya ish, Kyungsoo! Perhatikan jalanmu!" Si orang ceria yang mau menyambut tamu di pintu, ketika berjalan, dia malah ditabrak orang salah satu pegawai juga, si _office boy_ , Kyungsoo. Mulutnya komat - kamit lalu berjalan ke pintu.

Si _office_ _boy_ hanya memutarkan bola matanya dan kembali berjalan ke belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

Kerekan besi dari belakang toko **The Purest Bakery** akhirnya terdengar juga. Ini jam 7 malam. Biasanya memang toko itu di Senin malam hanya buka toko sampai jam 7 malam, yang biasanya sampai jam 9 malam.

Tapi malah jadwal _pulang lebih awal di hari Senin_ menjadi hal yang paling _melegakan_ dan _membahagiakan_ untuk seluruh pegawai yang ada di sana kecuali si _office boy_. Kata Jongdae, nama aslinya Kim Jongdae dan biasa dipanggil Chen, si _office boy_ ini adalah manusia ter _flat_ yang pernah ia temui. Dia yakin si _office boy_ ini juga _gay,_ dari.. _gay rada_ _r_ lah. Tapi sepertinya dia memang _gay_ yang berbeda dari semua orang yang sedang berkumpul di belakang toko, masing - masing berjalan ke parkiran khusus pegawai. Semua pegawai _gay_ , _by the way._ "Tuh liat. Selepasnya toko ditutup, dia langsung saja jalan pergi. Bicara _hei aku duluan ya_ atau _hei hati - hati di jalan, ya!_ saja tidak. Dasar _flat_." Bukannya membenci atau apa, Jongdae hanya kesal dan sebal saja karena Kyungsoo itu susah sekali dijadikan teman walaupun dia punya tampang yang sangat imut.

"Sudahlah Dae, ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah lelah." Tidak masing - masing pegawai membawa motor mereka terbukti dari parkiran pegawai yang haanya diisi oleh 4 motor. Semuanya memang berpasangan.

 _Kesatu,_ ada Jongdae dan Minseok yang bermarga sama, yaitu Kim. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan. Tepatnya, tunangan. Itu sudah menjadi _rahasia umum_ antara pegawai dan bos mereka. Mereka berdua ini adalah pasangan manis, kedua orang itu sangat baik, dan sangat dewasa. Ya walaupun Jongdae lebih berisik dan suka sekali mencibir orang lain (tapi memang tidak seserius itu) dan suka dijuluki _mister gossip_. Mereka sudah cocok untuk menikah dan menjadi orang tua. Jongdae seorang pelayan dan Minseok di dapur, bertugas mematangkan kue&roti.

 _Kedua_ , ada Hunhan, Luhan dan Sehun. Sehun di dapur bertugas membentuk roti yang memiliki sifat pendiam, tidak banyak bicara, dan tidak banyak tingkah. Luhan adalah kebalikannya. Dia seorang pelayan yang memiliki sifat cerewet, tidak bisa berenti bicara, tidak bisa diam, berisik dan sering kali berteriak. Makanya mereka dijuluki _pasangan yang saling melengkapi_. Tapi mereka tidak kalah manis, tahu! Kalau pasangan kim - kim di atas adalah versi menunjukkan betapa manisnya mereka dengan cara yang dewasa, HunHan menunjukkan betapa manisnya mereka dengan cara memperlihatkannya secara terang - terangan! Ya, seperti _skinship_ dan lainnya. Jangan lupakan kalau Luhan punya sifat _binal._ Oh iya, mereka adalah pasangan terlama berpacaran, kurang lebih 6 tahun. Luhan pelayan, dan Sehun membuat roti&kue.

 _Ketiga_ , ada Jaeyong, Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Dua remaja yang sedang dimabuk asmara, sangat manis! Mereka berdua adalah teman yang bertransformasi menjadi pasangan sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Masih anget - anget, ya! Moment mereka juga manis sekali. Malu - malu rasa mau - mau gitu deh. Jaeyong juga pelayan, dan Taeyong si pembuat adonan di dapur.

 _Terakhir_ , adalah pasangan teman, lebih tepatnya _roomates_. Tapi memang mereka hanya teman, tidak lebih. Teman satu _apartement_. Katanya sih, mereka dulu bertemu ketika sama - sama sampai di Kota Seoul untuk _merantau._ Merasa sama - sama baru di ibu kota ini membuat mereka sepakat menjadi _roomates_ agar meringankan beban hidup mereka, membiayai _apartement_ , lebih tepatnya. Sama - sama baru bekerja di **The Purest Bakery** sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Walaupun terhitung baru bekerja tapi mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat dengan pekerja lainnya. Sudah seperti keluarga malah. Mereka adalah Chanbaek, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun si pegawai kasir dan Chanyeol si penghias roti&kue.

"Aku duluan ya, temanku yang tersayang. Jangan lupa siapkan laptop kalian jam 10 malam, jangan terlambat, hihi! _Bye, see you later!_ _Lets go, babe._ " Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan Sehun menyalakan mesin motor lalu langsung menjadi pasangan pertama yang pergi dari sana.

"Aku duluan ya, Chanbaek, Jaeyong, sampai jumpa besok!" Senyuman manis Minseok atau biasa disebut Xiumin tercipta sebelum dia pergi bersama _calon suami_ nya, Jongdae.

"Ayo, Tae. Chanbaek _hyung_ , kami duluan ya. Da-da!" Taeyong melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar sebelum memeluk erat tubuh pacarnya dari belakang.

"Ayo Baekhyun, naik." Chanyeol memposisikan motornya ke jalanan. Bersiap untuk pergi dan pulang ke _apartement._ Setelah Baekhyun duduk di belakangnya dan sebelum pergi, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan berkata, "kau siap?"

Lalu Baekhyun terlihat tersenyum malu - malu dan Chanyeol.. menyeringai kecil?

 **.**

.

" _Ahh._ " Tangan besar milik pria tinggi yang menduduki kursi yang bersampingan dengan laptop yang menyala itu memainkan kepala dan rambut pria bertubuh mungil yang sedang berada di bawahnya dengan mulut dan tangan yang berada di _kejantanan_ si pemilik tangan besar.

" _Keureoji_." Pujian keluar dari mulut si pemilik tangan besar karena si mungil melakukan _pekerjaannya_ dengan baik.

Si mungil mengeluarkan suara setengah batuk dari tenggorokannya karena kepalanya dimaju mundurkan dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Tangannya mengurut _kejantanan_ pria besar di hadapannya yang tidak bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang juga mungil itu. Karena _itu_ terlalu besar.

" _Ohh_.. Bacon." Racau Yoda. Ya, itu Yoda&Bacon yang sedang melangsungkan _live streaming_. Tepat jam 10 malam, 15menit yang lalu. Adegan awal yang dipertontonkan adalah duduknya Yoda di sebuah kursi _flexible_ dengan menggunakan _hoodie_ hitam bertuliskan _sexual fantasy_ dipadu dengan celana _training_ yang juga berwarna hitam. Lalu disusul dengan Bacon yang tampil dengan _hoodie_ berwarna abu dengan tulisan _not yours_ di tengahnya dipadu dengan _training_ yang sama milik Yoda. Sangat manis.

Kamera hanya memperlihatkan bagian pinggang sampai kaki Yoda, dan Bacon dengan jelas yang sedang memberikan Yoda _blow job service._ Wajah Bacon ditutup dan ditenggelamkan di antara paha Yoda sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat di kamera.

"Sial, Bacon. Lebih cepat." Racau lagi dikeluarkan Yoda. Suara berat maskulin membuat Bacon merinding. Tidak hanya Bacon, penonton setia mereka juga merasakan itu. Rasanya mereka _para bottom_ bisa langsung _orgasme_ hanya dengan mendengar suara berat maskulin Yoda.

 **Hisap lebih cepat, bacon! Oh sial!**

 **Please cum at bacon's mouth, yoda!**

 **I cant with this two.. im having an orgasme** **just bcs of this!**

 **Oh sial, ini benar benar panas.**

 **TEBAK SIAPA YANG MENGOTORI TANGAN SENDIRI HANYA KARENA MENONTON INI HA!?**

 **YoBaEnt gives you 400points!**

 **Givemeyourdick give you 611points!**

 **Just FUCK HIM asap, yoda! Shit!**

 **ANJIR**

" _Ahh.. Ha.. Ahh.._ " Erangan berat dari Yoda dikeluarkan lagi karena merasa dirinya akan _keluar_ sehingga mengambil tindakan memaju mundurkan kepala Bacon dengan cepat tanpa memerdulikan wajah Bacon yang terlihat sangat jelas seperti orang tersedak.

Tapi bukan Bacon namanya kalau dia tidak bisa menangani itu. Dengan telaten –walaupun memang dia seperti ingin tersedak- Bacon mengulum _kejantanan_ Yoda dengan cepat, tangannya yang masih mengurut bagian yang tidak masuk ke mulut, ia gerakkan dengan cepat.

 **Mr. Oh gives you 1500points!**

 **Himdiyo gives you 400points!**

 **OH SHIT YODA AKAN SEGERA DATANG**

 **ANJIR SIH WOI PENGEN**

 **Where can I found a hot top like yoda?**

 **LET HIM DRINK UR CUM, YODA**

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ahh." Bacon terbatuk karena merasa _itu_ dari Yoda terasa bayak jadi ia pun sedikit memuntahkannya dan jadi berjatuhan ke dagu Bacon. Membuat dagu Bacon terlihat putih benderang di antara ruangan gelap tempat mereka s _treaming._

"Mmm." Bacon masih berlutut di hadapan Yoda dengan posisi wajah –yang sisinya ditutupi tangan besar Yoda- menghadap ke Yoda. Walaupun tidak terlihat, tapi penonton yakin kalau Bacon sedang memberikan _teasing glare_ ke Yoda. Apalagi dengan tangan dan dagu yang ia jilat karena meninggalkan _cairan manis_ di daerah itu.

Bacon memajukan wajahnya lagi hanya sekedar menjilat dan membersihkan _kejantanan_ Yoda yang masih ada sisa _itu_.

 **Taeinurarea gives you 1000points!**

 **Jaheforlyfe gives you 1000points!**

 **Sialan, itu tadi sangat panas, kawan!**

 **OH YESH MY PEOPLE**

 **Masukin aja sih, yoda! Nganggurin buttnya bacon mulu. Gua nih yang masukin!**

 **Isthismyeyes? gives you 700points!**

 **Fuckyouimadear gives you 2000points!**

 **Helloimpikachu gives you 400points!**

 **OH MY GOD**

 **5555555 SO HOT**

 **SEXYYYYY**

Yoda tersenyum di tempatnya, _of course_ tidak terlihat. Dia lalu menaikkan celana kembali dan mendudukkan Bacon di pangkuannya. Mengelus punggung Bacon dengan pelan.

"Good job, Bacon."

Suara berat maskulin Yoda terdengar lagi. Sangat – sangat tampan. Tidak perlu melihat wajah asli Yoda, orang – orang pun tahu bahwa Yoda orang tampan. Sangat. Dia terus mengelus punggung Bacon yang tertutup _h_ _oodie_ itu dengan mengecup sedikit – sedikit wajah Bacon, entah bagian apa. Itu terbukti dari suara cepakkan yang terdengar setelahnya.

" _Hmm.._ " deheman lembut Bacon menjawab Yoda dan membuat semua orang yang mendengar, gemas seketika. Mereka benar – benar saling melengkapi. Seseorang yang tampan dengan seseorang yang menggemaskan.

 **How can you guys be this hot but cute at the same this? This is the reason i LOVE you guys T.T**

 **Lucu banget** **anjeng:(**

 **Tai laa lucu** **amat:(** **kan aing yang awalnya panas jadi meleleh gini:'(**

 **YOU GUYS STOP PLAYING WITH MY HEART**

 **Aing tau maneh juga gemes sama bacon kan, yod?**

 **Callmebeb give you 800 points!**

 **I swear you guys are the hottest and the cutest. Bye. Rip my heart**

Mereka berdua masih berciuman sampai akhirnya Yoda duluan lah yang melepas ciuman mereka lalu memajukan kursinya. Melihat – lihat komen dan poin yang diberikan oleh penonton.

"Lihat komen dan poin kita, Bacon. _You are doing amazing, babe_." Jangan tanya bagaimana rekasi penonton karena mereka sudah kehabisan kata karena kegemasan ini. Yoda mengecup bibir Bacon sekali lagi yang mana terlihat di kamera karena sekarang yang terlihat hanyalah bibir sampai pinggang mereka. Bacon masih ada di pangkuan Yoda, _by the way_.

"Terima kasih. Sampai bertemu Kamis malam." Yoda menyampaikan terima kasihnya sebelum memencet tombol e _nd_ di bawah layar.

 _Yoda &Bacon live streaming has ended. Thanks for watching!_ Yang tertera di layar para penonton setelah layarnya berubah gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

sorry for segala kesalahan kata dan sudah membuat penantian kalian (yang menanti) sia - sia:')

ini semua buat **Hyunbee xiaocii milkybaek lobeubee BellvaOh calianakk zesda11 Cocoa Pie nura0929 matchamanis57 Iruyori** love youuuu! mwwwa! /kecup banyakkkkkk/

btw karena Yoda&Bacon itu pasangan fenomenal jadi penontonnya ga orang korea aja. jadi, kalau ada bahasa daerah/kasar/gua elo itu orang indo yang nulis. wkwk. kalau bahasa indo yang bener itu orang korea, selepasnya dari negara lain.

next/delete nih?:(((


	3. Chapter 2

**Yoda &Bacon by mongryeongee**

 **.**

 **7/12/2018**

 **.**

 **happy reading!**

* * *

"Baekhyun, ini." Si mungil yang dipanggil segera menolehkan kepalanya.

"Waaaa! Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun ketika melihat _roomate_ nya ternyata membawakan sebuah mentimun di depan matanya. Lantas dia berteriak dan berlari ke sudut _apartement_.

"Sialan! Itu tidak lucu, Chanyeol!" Gerutu Baekhyun di ujung ruangan sambil memerhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa itu dengan mata tajam. Baekhyun benci mentimun dan Chanyeol senang sekali mengerjai Baekhyun dengan mentimun!

"Hanya melihat mentimun tidak akan membuatmu mati, Baek. Yasudah sini. Ini susu strawberry pesananmu." Chanyeol tadi pergi ke mini market untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan Baekhyun, seperti biasa, menitip susu strawberry kesukaannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Yoda." Baekhyun duduk di sofa sambil mengambil susu strawberry di meja. Dia tiba - tiba membeku karena menyadari ucapannya sendiri lalu segera menatap Chanyeol di depannya.

"Maksudku.. Chanyeol."

Gelak tawa Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menyesal karena merasa menyesal menyebut Chanyeol dengan sebutan **itu**.

"Ini hampir jam 8, ayo kita berangkat."

* * *

Suasana di dalam The Purest Bakery belum ramai karena jam masih menunjukkan angka 9 pagi. Mungkin orang - orang masih berjalan menuju toko.

"Aku juga nonton, semalam! Gila! Mereka benar - benar membuatku panas setelah itu? Gemas!" Teriakkan hampir dikeluarkan Luhan. Pagi ini karena pengunjung masih sedikit yang berdatangan, seperti biasa mereka akan berkumpul di meja kasir hanya untuk berbicara ini dan itu.

"Aku juga nonton, Luhan hyung. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan mereka berdua. _So sweet_." Jaehyun yang biasanya diam dan jarang ikut ngerumpi bersama, sepertinya sekarang malah ikut - ikutan.

Si paling mungil yang berada di sana, Baekhyun, hanya bisa tertawa melihat kehebohan teman - temannya.

"Tapi aku jadi bertanya - tanya. Di _real life_ , hubungan mereka apa ya? Berpacaran atau sudah menikah ya?" Jongdae yang biasanya lebih heboh dari Luhan, lebih diam dari biasanya. Keningnya berkerut. Mungkin ia benar - benar penasaran dengan pemikirannya itu.

"Hm.. bisa jadi mereka berpacaran? _I mean_ , mereka benar - benar manis untuk ukuran hanya _partner streaming_? Iya tidak?" Jaehyun mengerakkan kepalanya untuk melirik masing - masing orang yang ada di sana.

"Hey, hey, Kyungsoo." Jongdae yang melihat Kyungsoo melintas di hadapannya, segera memanggilnya, "menurutmu, Yoda&Bacon hubungannya apa? Berpacaran atau sudah menikah?"

Sebenarnya Jongdae tidak berharap lebih dari Kyungsoo. Karena ia tahu kalau Kyungsoo satu - satunya si bukan penyuka. Tidak seperti yang lainnya.

"Hanya teman." nadanya datar dan segera saja ia kembali jalan.

"Yak! Kenapa malah pergi begitu saja? Dan kenapa Yoda&Bacon hanya berteman? Ya pasti mereka ber.. tunggu. Kyungsoo juga penonton?" Oh Jongdae sudah kembali heboh modenya ternyata. Direspon dengan Luhan yang juga tidak kalah hebohnya dengan fakta ternyata Kyungsoo juga penyuka. Tanpa menyadari salah satu teman mereka yang awalnya pipinya bersemu merah tiba - tiba tubuhnya membeku karena ucapan Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Taeyong, perhatikan tanganmu. Astaga, kau mengotori lantai dan bajumu sendiri. Nanti adonannya hancur!" Minseok bukan bermaksud memarahi atau apa, ia hanya sedikit menegur kepada juniornya itu. Adonan yang sedang ia buat dari tadi bertumpahan ke lantai dan mengotori bajunya sendiri. Karena bersemangat menceritakan betapa menakjubkannya tadi malam.

"Hehe, iya _hyung_. Maaf. Aku kan tidak bisa menahannya.. Mereka benar - benar menggemaskan. Aku tidak mengerti. Awalnya video itu panas, _oh my god_! Tapi akhirnya.. manis seperti gula. Aku meleleh."

Sehun yang ada di sana juga, terkekeh. Dia juga semalam menonton dan merasakan sensasinya. Luhan juga sama hebohnya dengan dia tadi malam. Luhan bahkan hampir menangis karena menurutnya, Yoda&Bacon sangat manis. _Too sweet to be true_.

"Aku semalam tidak menonton. Tapi masasih semanis itu? Aku meraguknnya." Ucapan Chanyeol yang sedang menghiasi kue mendapat delikkan dari Minseok yang sedang menunggu roti matang. Dia tidak terima ada orang yang meragukan _favoriten_ ya.

"Mereka memang manis, Chanyeol. Tapi aku sedikit penasaran. Hm sebenarnya Jongdae yang penasaran tapi aku jadi tertular." Ucap Minseok.

"Penasaran apa, _hyung_?" Taeyong menghentikan tangannya dan memerhatikan Minseok.

"Menurut kalian, Yoda&Bacon berpacaran atau sudah menikah?" Minseok menatap Taeyong, Sehun, dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Ah! Aku juga penasaran dengan itu.. menurutku berpacaran?" Taeyong merespon.

"Mereka seperti sudah menikah. Tapi sepertinya menikah terlalu berat. Ah _molla_." Sehun merespon dengan nada santainya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Chanyeol?" tanya Minseok.

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_." Chanyeol menaikkan bahunya dan segera menyimpan kue - kue yang sudah dihias itu.

Mereka hanya teman, _hyung_. Batin Chanyeol.

* * *

Suasana di apartement milik Chanbaek tidak berubah. Sejak dua jam lalu, dari jam 10 sampai 12 siang, Chanyeol menyalakan musik keras – keras. Dia bilang, ini untuk merayakan gajian dan liburan hari ini!

Jadi hari ini, hari Kamis tepatnya, mereka seharusnya bekerja seperti biasa. Tapi bos mereka, Renjun, yang setelah memberi mereka gaji bulanan itu berkata bahwa mereka hari ini libur. Tidak perlu bekerja karena suatu hal, menyangkut perihal pernikahannya mungkin?

Soal musik keras – keras yang dinyalakan Chanyeol itu, untung saja tidak ada tetangga yang protes. Karena musiknya itu dinyalakan di dalam kamar, sih.

"Menurutmu, Renjun akan mengusung tema pernikahan apa? Apa putih di pinngir pantai atau hijau di taman atau emas mewah di gedung?" Baekhyun bertanya ke Chanyeol sambil memakan keripik pisang yang ada di tangannya.

"Tipe – tipe seperti Renjun itu mungkin akan mengambil tema hijau di taman?" Chanyeol ikut memakan keripik yang ada di tangan Baekhyun. Itu keripik kesukaan dan dibeli oleh Chanyeol, _by the way_.

"Tapi dengan tipe Mark yang seperti itu, sepertinya mereka akan mengambil putih di pinggir pantai. Kau tahu kan, Mark itu orang yang romantis. Yak! Jangan habiskan keripik pisangku!" Baekhyun bersungut ketika melihat Chanyeol yang mengambil keripik pisang dalam segenggam. Tidak berperasaan. Mana tangannya besar lagi.

Chanyeol mencebikkan bibir. Keripik pisang miliknya, katanya? _Hell_ , yang beli itu Chanyeol, tahu! Tapi Chanyeol sih diam – diam saja setelah itu. Keadaan yang seperti ini, sudah biasa baginya. Mereka sering kali berbagi dalam hal apapun tapi ya selalu si Baekhyun yang mengklaim semuanya jadi miliknya.

"Nanti malam kau mau jam berapa? Aku punya ide." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun ikut melirik, "bagaimana kalau jam 11 malam? Biar tambah gereget, gitu." Baekhyun menggangguk – anggukan kepalanya dengan lucu, mirip sekali seperti anak kecil. Matanya melirik Chanyeol dengan polos. Benar polos, tahu. Kalau saja kalian lihat wajah dan tingkah laku Baekhyun secara langsung, kalian tidak akan percaya kalau Baekhyun itu adalah Bacon.

Ya, memang Baekhyun adalah Bacon dan Chanyeol adalah Yoda. Mereka adalah Yoda&Bacon yang itu loh. Kalau dilihat langsung, orang – orang tidak akan percaya kalau Baekhyun adalah Bacon karena sifatnya yang polos, agak pemalu, dan baik hati. Mana bisa pria baik – baik macam Baekhyun menjadi Bacon?

Salahkan saja semua ke Yoda alias Chanyeol. Dua tahun yang lalu, mereka berdua sama – sama menyerah dalam pekerjaannya. Jadilah mereka pengangguran. Setelah menjadi _roomates_ selama 4bulan, mereka juga sama – sama tidak bisa mencari pekerjaan yang benar. Baekhyun dengan masalah kecantikannya. Dia sudah bekerja di sana dan sini tapi karena kecantikannya itu dia lagi – lagi berhenti. Alasannya ya seperti misalnya, dia bekerja di mall mejadi spg, banyak laki – laki bersuami malah melirik Baekhyun bukan menemani istrinya belanja. Lalu di kasir super market, dia sering kali digoda om – om. Padahal Baekhyun bermuka polos, bukan binal. Kalau Chanyeol karena ketampanannya. Alasannya ya sama saja sih dengan Bacon. Hm. Senasib.

Nah suatu hari di dua tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol menemukan pekerjaan enak dengan gaji yang besar. Menjadi artis di _live streaming_. Kalau video kita menarik dan membuat orang – orang memberipoin, itu akan menghasilkan uang! Ya, poinnya menjadi uang! Chanyeol tergiur sekali tapi dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di _live streaming_ itu.

Sampai lah pada malamnya, Chanyeol mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar Baekhyun. Karena takut terjadi apa – apa dengan teman sekamarnya itu, ia langsung saja masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun. Ternyata Baekhyun sedang onani! Astaga, Chanyeol sampai tidak percaya! Chanyeol yakin seratus persen kalau Baekhyun anak baik – baik yang tidak mengetahui hal semacam itu. Setelah ditanya kenapa melakukan itu, jawaban Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol _speechless_ , "kata temanku di Bucheon, aku bukan seorang pria kalau belum pernah beronani dan juga.. rasanya enak ya. Hehe." Dasar Baekhyun polos.

Sampailah kepada ide _streaming_ edisi _adult content_. Chanyeol pikir sekarang yang _gay_ dan _fujoshi_ itu banyak dan _porn_ itu adalah hal yang sangat biasa. Jadi deh tercipta Yoda&Bacon. Baekhyun juga dengan senang hati menerima karena itu sensasi baru yang Baekhyun rasakan, enak, dan juga mereka bisa mendapat uang banyak.

"Ide apa itu, Yeol? Jangan yang aneh – aneh ya." Baekhyun memakan lagi keripik pisang, menghabiskan.

"Tidak. Hanya satu aneh ko." Baekhyun mengerutkan kecil. _Chanyeol idiot_ , pikirnya. Ya karena Chanyeol tiba – tiba tersenyum lebar nan aneh seperti orang idiot.

* * *

" _Ah!_ " Desahan Bacon menggema ketika sekali lagi Yoda memukul pantatnya.

 _Itu sakit tapi juga nikmat_. Pikir Bacon.

Yoda memiringkan bibirnya, mengelus pantat Bacon yang tidak tertutup apapun. Memperlihatkan pemandangan akan bongkahan sintal –yang indah- milik _bottom_ yang sedang tengkurap di pahanya ini. Yoda duduk di sisi kasur memakai kaus berwarna hijau pudar dengan celana pendek. Juga Bacon yang memakai kaus hijau pudar tanpa bawahan. Mereka hari ini pakai _couple shirt_.

Bacon menggigit bibirnya setiap kali Yoda lagi – lagi memukul pantatnya. _Pasti sudah sangat merah_ , pikirnya. Terlihat di kamera sih, memang merah, sangat. Tangan Yoda yang besarnya hampir menutupi satu sisi pantat Bacon itu tidak segan – segan memukul dengan keras.

" _Ah_.. Yoda." Bacon mendesah pelan ketika merasakan salah satu jari Yoda memasuki _hole_ nya. Memenuhi pantat Bacon yang masih _perawan_ itu.

Yoda membenarkan posisi laptop dan menarik sedikit meja di depannya. Untuk sekedar membaca beberapa komen yang muncul.

 **Yoda-ya, can I be your bottom?**

Yoda tertawa kecil. Dari dulu banyak sekali komen yang seperti ini. Memang semenarik apa sih Yoda itu?

Oke dia tinggi, 185cm. Perutnya tidak buncit malah punya 8packs, oh fakta yang ini belum diketahui banyak orang karena Yoda jarang sekali _shirtless_. Dadanya bidang, terlihat jelas walaupun dia memakai baju. Terus tangannya besar, uratnya selalu terlihat kalau dia sedang melakukan _blow job_ , _plus_ dia bersih dan kulitnya yang coklat manis. Bibirnya juga merah _cipok-able_. Apalagi? Rambutnya hitam tertata rapi, yang ini juga tidak kelihatan.

Dari kesempurnaan fisiknya sih, yang jadi favorit semua orang tetep ke- _gentle_ -an dia. Cara dia memerlakukan Bacon itu, _lho_. _He can be gentle, sweet, hot, and daddy and the same time_. Denger suara dia yang serak – serak _deep_ gitu saja sudah membuat orang – orang mau berada di bawahnya. Kalau kesimpulannya sih, Yoda punya _kharisma_.

 **I can see how tight bacon's hole is. Damn.**

 **Sempit anjir.**

 **YOUR FINGER SMASJDFMJA**

 **Shit yoda, let me sucks your finger.**

 **Fuck. Fuck. I mean, just fuck bacon asap!**

 **Sial, naena aja sih anjir. Greget aing.**

 **Letmesckurdckkk gives you 300points!**

Yoda memaju mundurkan jarinya membuat Bacon mendesah – desah di bawah sana. Yoda membungkuk kearah kepala Bacon, menarik tengkuknya dan mencium bibir cherry milik Bacon itu. Dilumatnya sampai terdengar bunyi cepakkan.

Yoda mempercepat jarinya, keluar dan masuk. Membiarkan Bacon terus mendesah hebat di antara ciuman mereka dan menggelinjang kenikmatan. Kakinya juga tidak bisa diam. Dia bergetar.

Saat dirasa Bacon akan segera keluar, Yoda malah melepaskan jarinya yang mana membuat Bacon ingin menangis. Dia tidak mau kalau _hole_ nya malah kosong di saat ia akan segera keluar.

Sebelum Bacon benar – benar menangis, dia dikagetkan dengan benda asing agak tebal dan basah menempel di antara _hole_ nya. Menerobos masuk dan mengubrak – abrik di dalam. Itu lidah Yoda ternyata, setelah melepas jari dari dalam _hole_ Bacon, ia segera membungkukkan badan dan menempatkan wajahnya di antara pantat Bacon. Membuat suasana menjadi semakin panas.

 **FUCK**

 **HJKUYRDB**

 **ANJIR WOI**

 **WOW**

 **OH MY GOD**

 **Mr. Oh gives you 500points!**

 **mongryeongee gives you 614points!**

 **Markren gives you 700points!**

 **SHIT IM HORNY**

Yoda memainkan lidahnya dengan lihai _di sana_. Dia menjilat, mengecup, dan menggigit. Kedua tangannya dia tempatnya di kejantanan mungil milik Bacon. Tidak membiarkan Bacon berhenti mendesah sedetik pun.

Bacon keluar. Cairannya ada di mulut dan tangan Yoda. Napasnya tersengal, melemaskan tubuhnya sehingga kedua tangannya bisa menyentuh lantai di bawahnya.

Yoda menegakkan kembali badannya, mengelap bibirnya dengan sensual. Sangat jelas terlihat di kamera dan segera membalikkan tubuh Bacon. Dia menarik meja, dan memundurkan badan membiarkan Bacon telentang di pahanya dengan kepala dan kaki di kasur.

Yoda langsung saja membungkukkan badannya lagi. Memasukkan si mungil milik Bacon ke dalam mulutnya. Kedua tangannya dia simpan di kedua paha mulus nan montok milik Bacon itu, dielus dan tidak jarang, dirames.

" _Mhh.._ " Yoda benar – benar tidak membiarkan Bacon tidak mendesah barang sedikit pun. Dari tadi Yoda tidak henti – hentinya memberikan ketikmatan.

Tangan Bacon ada di rambut Yoda. Dia mengelus dan sedikit menjambak rambut si raksasa itu.

Yoda memundur dan majukan kepalanya cepat seolah hari esok tidk akan adan. Lidahnya ia buat menjilati ujung si mungil. Membuat paha Bacon bergetar.

" _Ahh_.. Yoda!" Bacon ingin menangis. Sungguh. Rasanya sangat nikmat sampai Bacon ingin menangis. Dia mendorong kepala Yoda agar Yoda bisa memasukkan milik mungilnya secara ke seluruhan ke mulut si raksasa itu. Dan Yoda mengabulkannya. Dia me- _deep throating_ Bacon. Keseluruhan si mungil diperangkap di mulut Yoda yang terus saja mengulum tak henti dari tadi.

Bunyi cepakan dari kuluman itu memenuhi kamar dan _live streaming_. Membuat semua orang ikutan _memuaskan dirinya sendiri_ dengan Yoda&Bacon sebagai objeknya.

 **Mr. Oh gives you 1000points!**

 **Himdiyo gives you 2000points!**

 **Fuckyouimadear gives you 625points!**

 **Great job, man**

 **Shit im hard**

 **PleasEEE can I be you botTOMMMM**

 **Bangsul**

 **Aku siapa? Dimana? Ngapain? Apa ini?**

 **AJIR**

 **FUGKDSBDVDHFF**

Yoda mempercepat gerakannya sampai ahirnya Bacon keluar di dalam mulut Yoda. Seluruh cairannya berada di dalam mulut Yoda.

Yoda membuat bunyi seperti orang yang sedang meminum susu, semacam bunyi **slurp**? Saat dirinya menelan dan menjilati si mungil milik Bacon juga mulutnya sendiri sampai bersih. Dia tidak langsung menegakkan badannya malah mendaratkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Bacon dan mengecup bibir Bacon.

" _Hm_.." Sekarang cepakkan bibir yang memenuhi kamar itu. Yoda merengkuh dan mengecupi dengan lembut bibir Bacon. Memerlakukan seolah bibir Bacon adalah hal yang paling lembut dan lemah di muka dunia ini.

"Hihihi." Bacon tertawa kecil ketika Yoda mengecupi hidung dan kedua pipinya.

"Yoda.." Ujar Bacon dengan manja. Membuat semua orang memekik.

 **KAN ANJIR. UDAH DIKASIH YANG PANAS EH TERBIT YANG MANIS**

 **aku bisa diabetes mas kalau kaya gini** **L**

 **I CANT HANDLE THIS CUTENESS**

 **AHDJFBFF**

 **Sialan anjir dari hot ke manis gini atuh**

 **HUE GUYS WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE**

 **MY BABIES MARRIED PLEASE**

 **Jaheforlyfe gives you 700points!**

 **Yoniceskirt gives you 2000points!**

 **Helloimpikachu gives you 700points!**

Yoda membawa Bacon duduk di pangkuannya dengan tubuh Bacon mengahadap ke laptop. Dia lalu menarik meja nya lebih dengan dan membaca komen – komen. Kedua tangannya menutup si mungil milik Bacon yang sudah lemas itu.

" _My babies, married please. Lol. Yes I will_." Yoda membaca salah satu komen dan menjawabnya. Sontak semua kolom komentar menjadi semakin ramai karena sumpah, itu sungguh menggemaskan, Yoda. Sialan.

Bacon tertawa kecil, sedikit orang yang bisa melihat kemerahan di pipi Bacon yang gembul itu.

"Hihihi. Yoda, jangan gombal ih.." Ujar Bacon dengan suara lembut dengan manja.

 **YAALLAH SALAHKU APA**

 **ANJIR**

 **SUARANYA BACON IH GEMESIN**

 **HUAAAA MAU NANGIS MAMA**

 **Guys you are too cute to be true T.T**

 **Yes pls get married!**

 **/MATI/**

 **This accunt found dead bcs of this cuteness overload. Bye world.**

"Hm? Aku ga gombal, _babe_." Yoda berujar dengan lembut, tidak menghilangkan _deep voice_ nya. Lalu mengecup pipi Bacon dengan gemas, dan melanjutkan ucapannya, " _you are so cute and beautiful. Wheres the point I cant marry you_?" Hancur sudah pertahanan Bacon dan penonton di luaran sana. Istilahnya, mereka mati bersama.

 **SADSFDFJGKGL**

 **KAN KAN KAN**

 **YES MARRIED YES**

 **OMG MY OTP**

 **MY SHIP IS SAILING**

 **HIDUP YODA BACON!**

 **Fuck guys im in love with you two;((((**

 **/akun ini sudah mati, terima kasih atas yoda bacon yang memberi hadiah indah sebelum mati/**

Pipi bacon memerah seluruhnya dan itu terlihat jelas di _live streaming_. Dia menyiku perut Yoda dan menggelitiki pinggang Yoda. Yoda yang tidak siap akan serangan tiba – tiba Bacon dan juga orang yang s _ensitive_ di area itu, terjatuh ke kasur dan tertawa kegelian.

"Hahahaha ampun!" Bacon juga tertawa karena berhasil memperlihatkan kelemahan Yoda di depan kamera. Dia menduduki perut Yoda dan tidak berhenti selama 10 menit sebelum _live streaming_ di matikan.

 **Callmebeb gives you 1000points!**

 **Taeinurarea give you 1000points!**

 **Cocochanbaek gives you 1000points!**

"Sampai ketemu di hari Senin. Dah."

Yoda mematikan _live streamingn_ lalu layar gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

acakadut amat tulisannya:( ngefeel ga nih:( makin jelek ya:(

ini buat **BellvaOh Baekchuu4 Fujita Mari Iruyori lobeubee SHEVANNY DISPATCH calianakk Cutebabybaek6104 kykykykykyk mizota aleina8 xiaocii Cocoa Pie gia skypark matchamanis57.** komen kalian sangat berharga untukku gengs dan menghibur banget! glad u like it, guys. sayang klean!

dan ya aku bakal apdet tiap senin kamis tapi engga tentu ya. hehe pokoknya senin kamis aja.

BTW WHOS READY FOR ELYXION DOT ASDKFL me.

sampai ketemuuu! da-da! /kecup manish/


	4. bukan update

Halo semua.

Sesuai judul, ini bukan update.

Aku mau ngomongin beberapa hal.

Pertama, aku minta maaf karena engga lanjutin ini sesuai janji. Fyi, aku juga suka banget sama ini cerita. Aku suka banget sama camboy!au gini tapi aku engga bisa lanjut. Aku merasakan apa yang namanya tidak punya ide dan gairah untuk lanjut. Aku merasa berdosa karena menjadi salah satu penulis yang gasuka update ya, yang suka gantungin cerita, padahal aku juga suka sebel sama penulis yang kaya gitu. Whehehe.

Kedua, aku mau berterima kasih bagi kalian yaa mungkin masih ingat cerita ini atau malah nunggu? Makasih banget! Kalian berharga banget untuk aku, bebs..

Ketiga, aku engga akan berjanji lagi bakalan lanjut Yoda Bacon ini. Jujur aku udah engga ada inspirasi harus begimana tapi aku pengen lanjut tapi engga tau. Gimana entar aja. Jadi cerita ini engga usah ditunggu, ya? Diemin aja. Ya doain lah siapa tau suatu saat nanti kalian dapet notif Yoda Bacon ini dilanjut sekaligus beberapa chapter.. kekekeke.

Keempat, aku mau publish cerita baru! Yuhuu. Memang sepertinya aku tuh harusnya nge-remake aja. Bukan bikin sendiri (soalnya suka stuck) jadi, aku bakalan balik lagi dengan cerita remake-an yang lain. Tentunya dari penulis yang jjang yang skaksjdh mantul deh ceritanya. Aku bakal nge-remake cerita kesukaan aku yang ah gemes deh~ Tapi gatau kapan aku publishnya. Hehe.

Terakhir, aku pamit undur diri. Terima Kasih atas perhatiannya dan sampai jumpa, sayangskuuuu~


End file.
